Short: Quatro
by deviliciouss
Summary: Ou: ascensão e queda de uma paixão. PO x Remus x Tonks.


I. Ah, o poder de ter um homem em suas mãos...

Por ora, era só uma promessa. Então, ela provocava, insinuava, se mostrava apenas em parte, apenas o suficiente para deixá-lo salivando e sabendo que haveria mais... quando fosse chegada a hora.

Esperava os momentos nos quais ele se encontrava mais relaxado, quase que esquecido de sua existência. Porque aí, o impacto de sua chegada seria muito maior. E acertadamente, sempre era.

Remus Lupin quase caía da cama; estacava, paralisado, parava o que quer que estivesse fazendo ao vê-la chegar. Tentava fingir que não a notava, que ela não causava-lhe efeito algum.

Mas falhava.

Miseravelmente.

E ela sorria.

O suor frio escorria-lhe pelo corpo, tornava-se tenso, o coração disparava e as palavras saíam todas tortas e trocadas. E ele tentava fitar o céu mas seus olhos sempre a buscavam.

Disfarçadamente.

Mas ela sabia.

E continuava a sorrir e a esperar e a seduzir e a maquinar. Remus Lupin não perdia por esperar. Seria seu... e muito em breve. Estava escrito.

II. O clímax.

O auge. De sua força, de sua beleza, do desejo que corria secreto nas veias dele mas que, agora, era impossível a Remus ignorar. Ela percorria com seus dedos longos e pálidos o corpo nu de seu amante arrancando-lhe suspiros.

Arrancando-lhe gemidos e sussuros e urros.

Arrancando-lhe a sanidade.

Desnudando-lhe a alma.

De que adiantava tentar negar, querido? Era dela. Sempre fora. E a verdade agora estava nua diante dos olhos de todos. Assim como ela, toda nua e pálida e cheia de formas diante dele.

E ela tanto fazia que ele, homem e fraco, não resistia.

Entregava-se por fim.

Não sem luta! Lutava com unhas e dentes até sentir, oh horror, o desejo sendo mais forte e rasgando-lhe a alma e o corpo e a consciência. Então, entregava-se a ela com luxúria.

Então Remus Lupin cantava-lhe odes, às belas formas arredondadas, aos dedos longos e pálidos, ao olhar fatal.

E entregava-se à orgia da carne, dos sentidos, dos instintos.

À atração milenar e inexorável da mulher sobre o homem.

O clímax.

III. Ela espiava por detrás da cortina.

E não era nada bom o que via ali.

A culpa e a prostração e a negação sempre o acometiam depois da consumação do ato. Tão tolo, tão fraco. Tentando manter ainda alguma dignidade... que ele devia ter aprendido, já, há anos, que não possuía. Seria sempre dela, que faria e fazia dele o que bem entendesse.

Porém hoje...

Ela engoliu em seco e engoliu a raiva e o ciúme (era temperamental como poucas, cheia de altos e baixos) quando viu.

Uma rival.

Uma rival tomando seu lugar, ela agora correndo dedos pálidos pelo corpo dele. Não como ela, cheia de luxúria e poder, não. Era um gesto terno e quieto, algo que ela jamais poderia ser. Era um gesto cheio de calor, tão oposto àquela sua gelidez da qual tanto se orgulhava.

Exatamente tudo o que ela não era.

Maldita fosse.

Mas mostraria a ela.

Lenta e manhosamente começou a insinuar-se para dentro do quarto.

Murmúrios, um leve alvoroçar lá dentro disseram-lhe que estava tendo sucesso em sua investida. Mas então...

... a maldita rival fechou as cortinas.

Pura e simplesmente bateu-lhe com a porta na cara.

A noite toda tramou e tramou, mas nada conseguiu. E durante a semana, sua queda fatal continuou. Não possuía mais a atenção integral de Remus Lupin, atenção que ele lhe dedicara por quase toda a vida. Agora, tinha que dividi-la com a rival. A rival cálida e colorida como uma tarde de primavera e não, terrível e prateada como o inverno.

Não queria admitir para si mesma que o poder que sempre possuíra sobre ele estava se esgotando, esvaindo-se, à medida em que a rival se instalava na vida de seu amante.

Decrescendo.

IV. Virou-lhes as costas, maquinando.

A face tinha hoje mais uma razão para estar sombria. O ódio por estar perdendo. Por estar assistindo, impotente, de camarote, a Remus Lupin começar uma vida nova... na qual ela não seria mais o centro das atenções.

Mas, ah! Aqueles dois não perdiam por esperar. Não perdiam.

---

então. deu pra sacar quem é a P.O. que não é P.O.? ;D

acho que ficou bem claro, né. essa era a tal fic PO/remus/tonks que eu tinha escrito há um tempo (mais ou menos um ano) e perdido. qual não foi minha surpresa ao encontrar ela perdida no meu LJ e descobrir que tava quase pronta ;D resolvi terminar e postar, só pra não perder o hábito... aha, e pra manter o hábito de "títulos-toscos-que-quase-coloquei-na-fic", essa quase se chamou "o amor e o poder" (que é aquela famosa música nem um pouco brega da rosana. sim, aquela. como uma deusaaaaaaaaaaaa). bom, no mais, continuo estudando e não tenho previsão de atualizar tão cedo (a não ser, talvez, o cap. 2 da SS/LE), o que é uma droga! parece que, só porque não posso escrever, as idéias brotam na minha mente /

enfim. de qualquer forma, já sabem: não abandonei as fics, vou atualizar... mas provavelmente só depois de 20 de agosto (a não ser que eu ganhe na mega-sena antes o/)

cuidem-se!


End file.
